mcogfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Grey Lurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mcog Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shuki Levy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) adopt? One or both of you should adopt this wiki since the original admin(User:Cench) has not logged on since June, and you both have many edits.--Sxerks (talk) 20:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'll give it a shot, I think I can adopt another wiki again. Grey Lurker (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) theme if you need any help with the wikis theme and colors let me know I've done quite a few.--Sxerks (talk) 19:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Already had a golden theme planned but I think I could use a little help with the background. --Grey Lurker (talk) 17:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::ok, I'll see what I can come up with. next time you leave a message put it on my talk page or I won't be notified(I just happen to check the recent changes and noticed it) or you could turn on the message wall.--Sxerks (talk) 16:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Here is a background and here is a wiki wordmark, and the Favicon from the french wiki should work just fine.--Sxerks (talk) 21:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::background should be set to "fix" .--Sxerks (talk) 03:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::anything wrong with the wordmark, or are you looking for a different style?--Sxerks (talk) 03:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Because of the Darwin update, you should probably go in to the and remove the transparency of the background.--Sxerks (talk) 15:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Season 2 stuff French wikipedia has an episode list here, just used google to translate the episode title for 3 and 4. There is a translation project for subtitles here :--Sxerks (talk) 15:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the links. -Grey Lurker (talk) 05:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) MCOG wikia and Sony's TV SideView Hi Grey Lurker, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, MCOG Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Ducksoup (talk) 22:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC)